Una navidad soñada
by Magdas
Summary: Siempre es duro perder a alguien a quien amas. Pero el día de navidad puede sorprendernos de maneras increíbles, y traernos noticias hermosamente inesperadas.


_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

* * *

><p>Esta mañana he despertado con la misma amarga sensación que me invade cada día.<p>

Debo utilizar la poca fuerza que poseo a esas horas de la mañana para abrir mis ojos, pesados por el sueño que me ha sido arrebatado de forma brusca, como tan solo el despertador sabe hacer.

Intento continuar durmiendo, y aunque mi cuerpo y mis ojos lo piden a gritos, mi conciencia y mi mente saben, y me advierten, que ya es hora de levantarme y comenzar un nuevo día.

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas de la cama, buscando, de alguna forma, deshacerme de todo rastro de sueño que invade mi cuerpo. Me muevo a la derecha, ya que, por ninguna razón en especial y porque simplemente así son las cosas, me acomoda de una manera increíble dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama, buscando sentir el calor de alguien en especial. Manoseo la cama, buscando con mis manos el roce de la piel de aquella otra persona que duerme a mi lado, tan placentera y profundamente, que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de sentir el despertador, que tan fuerte ha sonado.

Busco, aún con los ojos cerrados, y cuando mis manos no logran encontrar nada, me doy vuelta rápidamente, abriendo mis ojos y buscando cualquier cosa que me diera pistas de quien debía estar a mi lado.

Nadie.

Observó todo a mí alrededor, las cortinas color vainilla que impiden que el sol entre y me deslumbre. La mesita de noche, con una pequeña lámpara sobre ella y una foto extraña de un supuesto actor famoso. Si soy sincero, jamás comprendí porque acepte dejarla ahí, simplemente lo hice, quizás, para no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Y suspiro, resignándome a la soledad. Comprendiendo que me encuentro solo, en una casa inmensa llena de ruidoso silencio, que me vuelve loco.

¿Qué más queda por hacer?

Me levanto, de mala gana, y me dirijo al baño. Una buena ducha me ayudará a despertar, quizás con agua fría, para espantar el sueño, que aún me posee, de manera cruel.

Antes de decidirme por una ducha fría o caliente, prefiero correr las cortinas, abrir la ventana y observar el cielo. El viento me da en la cara, como una cachetada fría que me obliga a estremecerme y me doy cuenta de que está nublado. Una ducha fría solo me ayudaría a contraer un resfriado, y contraer un resfriado, en estos días, no es una opción que alguien tenga en sus planes.

Al entrar en la ducha siento el agua caliente comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. Una sensación agradable me invade y por un momento, deseo no salir de allí jamás. Pero debo hacerlo, porque un nuevo día ha comenzado, lo que significa que pronto debo ir al trabajo y, como siempre, dar lo mejor de mí.

Tengo la maldita mala costumbre de no cerrar los ojos cuando lavo mi cabello con shampoo. Y una vez más, al igual que ayer, he comenzado a sentir como mi ojo derecho comienza a arder.

Instintivamente cierro ambos ojos, enjuagándome la cara con abundante agua durante algunos segundos. No me he mirado al espejo, y tampoco planeo hacerlo, pero sé, por una cuestión de experiencia, que mi ojo derecho quedará rojo por algunos minutos, quizás horas, de este día.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, como una lección aprendida, para terminar de lavar mi cabello. Y en ese minuto de total oscuridad, el rostro de una bella mujer aparece ante mí.

Abro los ojos, asustado y a la vez con una felicidad enorme que me invade, haciendo latir mi corazón con fuerza. Pero justo en el momento en que comienzo a ver nuevamente, su figura desaparece instantáneamente.

La sonrisa de mi rostro se borra, mi corazón se detiene, y para aumentar mi dolor, el gas de la casa en la que estoy se acaba, haciendo que el agua fría golpee mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-Increíble –susurro de forma irónica.

Me salgo de la ducha rápidamente, arrancando del agua fría como si fuera uno de mis peores miedos que me está persiguiendo. Me seco con la toalla y me dirijo a mi habitación. Observo mi closet, buscando algo adecuado para ponerme, pero no me decido por nada. Y otra vez, la imagen de aquella mujer vuelve a mi mente, perturbándome.

Tenso, me dirijo al balcón, no sin antes tomar mis cigarrillos de la mesa y los fósforos, que me ayudaran a relajarme.

El cielo parece querer despejarse. Las nubes que lo adornaban comienzan a desaparecer de a poco y unos cuantos rayos de sol aparecen. Recuerdo que la noche anterior vi como estaría el clima hoy, en las noticias. Un día caluroso, demasiado para mi gusto.

Sólo allí, observando el cielo, con el torso desnudo y una toalla de color rojo cubriendo mis genitales y mis piernas, con un cigarrillo encendido en mi mano derecha. Una nube sin importancia alguna, llama mi atención. Y no es la nube en realidad, sino lo que hay detrás, lo que me intriga.

Y vuelvo a recordar a esa mujer, a esa hermosa mujer que suele entrometerse en mi mente y me perturba cada día. Me pregunto si lo hará intencionalmente, con la sola intención de que no la olvide. Quizás se ríe de mi sufrimiento. No, ella no era de ese tipo de personas. Ahora me preguntó si me observa, si se acordara de mi, en donde sea que este, tanto como yo la recuerdo a ella. Y una vez más, la nube se apodera de mis pensamientos, esta vez un poco más alejada, producto de su movimiento en el cielo. ¿Estará ella detrás de esa nube?

Suspiro, y continúo fumando como si esa fuera la solución a todos mis problemas, la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

No puedo evitar tensarme cuando a mi mente se vienen los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche. Esa maldita noche, hace 6 años.

***Flash Back***

_-Vamos Flora –dije sonriendo- ¿Cuándo me darán un sobrino?_

_-Estás loco –rió Flora._

_-Tu y Helio ya están en edad de tener un bebe –insistí- creo que deberían considerarlo._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo y con Musa?_

_Guardé silencio._

_Flora comenzó a reír._

_-Por favor, son ustedes quienes se aman incondicionalmente. La pareja perfecta para crear una linda familia._

_-¿Es que tú no amas a Musa?_

_-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Es solo que… Vamos, ¿En serio crees que yo podría criar a un bebe?_

_-¿Por qué no? Musa será una excelente madre._

_-Lo sé –dije sonriendo tiernamente- ella es increíble en todo aspecto. Es solo que, no estamos preparados._

_-Bueno, con Helio tampoco lo estamos –dijo Flora- todo a su tiempo Riven. No estamos apurados._

_-Si te soy sincero, eso me asusta un poco –dije poniéndome serio- ¿Qué sucede si el día de mañana ya no estoy más con Musa? No puedo imaginarme haciendo mi vida al lado de otra mujer._

_-¿Por qué pasaría algo así?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-Riven, ¿No la habrás…_

_-¿Engañado? ¡Estás loca! Sabes que la amo, nadie podría llamar mi atención además de ella._

_Flora sonrió._

_-¿No crees que se están tardando demasiado?_

_-Sí, creo que debimos acompañarlos –dije- no pueden hacer nada bien sin nosotros._

_Flora rodó los ojos._

_-Les hacía falta tener una conversación de hermano a hermana –dijo Flora- hace mucho que no se veían._

_-A veces olvido que Musa y Helio son hermanos._

_-¿Aún no crees que tu mejor amigo es tu cuñado? Pues a mí me encanta que Musa sea mi cuñada, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien._

_-Creo que deberíamos organizar un paseo –dije- tú y Helio, Musa y yo…_

_-Es una gran idea –dijo Flora emocionada- hace mucho que no hacemos algo así._

_-Será como en los viejos tiempos._

_Flora guardó silencio un momento._

_-Creo que tu teléfono está sonando –me dijo._

_Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo. Flora tenía razón._

_-¿Aló?_

_Y entonces, la voz de un hombre me dio la peor noticia que pude recibir en mi vida._

_-Ha habido un accidente. El conductor de un camión se ha quedado dormido y ha perdido el control del vehículo. A impactado un automóvil de color blanco en donde viajaban Musa Fenerman y Helio Fenerman. Lo siento, señor, no hay sobrevivientes…_

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar eso y el tiempo se detuvo cuando las palabras comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza "_Accidente, Musa Fenerman, Helio Fenerman, no hay sobrevivientes"_.

Recuerdo perfectamente que las siguientes noches se volvieron un calvario. Desde esa maldita llamada, mi vida dejo de ser vida, y todo se transformo en un infierno. Me pase los días llorando, sin comer y sin poder dormir. Encerrado en mí casa, la que había sido nuestra casa. Descolgué el teléfono, para no recibir llamadas y me aislé por completo del mundo. Sabía que nadie iría a visitarme, pues nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

De Flora no supe nada más. Desde esa llamada, conduje hasta el hospital más cercano, a donde habían sido trasladados los involucrados en el accidente, solo para que un maldito doctor dijera "…_Hicimos lo que pudimos..."_

***Flash back***

_-El conductor del camión falleció en el lugar, al igual que Helio Fenerman –dijo el doctor, Flora se largo a llorar- Musa Fenerman quedo con lesiones graves luego del accidente. Sufrió un paro cardiaco, y no resistió…_

***Fin Flash Back***

Mi mundo se desmoronó, y no me importo que Flora estuviera llorando, o que la familia de aquel camionero estuviera sufriendo. Musa ya no estaba…

Y durante los próximos 3 años, me hundí en mi propio infierno. ¿Por qué ella se había ido? ¿Por qué no yo, en vez de ella? ¿Por qué no la acompañe esa noche? ¿Por qué no fui yo quien manejaba el automóvil? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo con eso? ¿Por qué ella me había abandonado?

Y aquella tristeza se convertía en rabia. Cada noche golpeaba las paredes de mi habitación, y gritaba con odio, con la sola intención de que ella me escuchará. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿No era más fácil decirme que ya no me amaba? ¿Por qué no se había esforzado en resistir aquel paro cardiaco? Ella sabía, que yo sin ella no era nadie. ¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Y luego venía la culpa, la maldita culpa que me carcomía por dentro. ¿Por qué no la había acompañado? Yo era su novio ¿Por qué la había dejado ir? Debíamos estar juntos, vivos o muertos, pero juntos. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así, y por más que rogará, no iban a serlo.

Y cuando la tristeza desapareció y entendí que Musa jamás hubiera querido dejarme, la culpa no se marchaba y la incertidumbre me mataba día tras día. ¿Podría Musa, perdonarme alguna vez por no acompañarla? Era la pregunta que me hacía cada mañana y cada noche.

Comencé a retomar mi vida. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo en donde conocí a mucha gente e hice nuevas amistades. Pero nada se llevaba la culpa.

Fueron los 3 años más difíciles de mi vida, y los recordaba con la pena y el respeto que se merecían.

Sonreí y observe el cielo, ahora completamente despejado y con un hermoso sol.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –pregunté- ¿Me observas?

No hubo respuesta. Ese era el maldito silencio que, después de tantos años, continuaba destrozándome.

-¿Si quiera estas ahí? –volví a preguntar.

Suspiré resignado.

-¿Riven?

La voz llamándome me hizo volver a la realidad. Apagué mi cigarrillo, que había olvidado entre tantos pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Darcy –dije sonriendo cuando la vi asomarse por la puerta que da hacía el balcón.

-¿Qué haces ahí, amor? Y aún sin vestirte –dijo acercándose y dándome un tierno beso.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté asustado- llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Darcy comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué eres tan exageradamente buen trabajador? –preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

La observé confundido. Ella lo notó.

-Hoy es navidad –me dijo sonriendo- nadie trabaja hoy.

-¿Navidad?

-Creo que alguien ha olvidado revisar el calendario –dijo Darcy besando mi mejilla.

***Flash Back***

_-Navidad, maldita navidad –dije apagando el televisor, que estaba lleno de películas navideñas en todos los canales._

_Yo, como hacía hace ya 3 años, no celebraba navidad. Me acostaba temprano, y me pasaba todos esos días encerrado en mi casa, con los malditos recuerdos torturándome._

_¿Mi mejor regalo y el único que quería? Tenerla devuelta, conmigo, con vida._

_Y mientras nadie pudiera regalarme algo así, la navidad perdía su sentido por completo._

_Esa noche me acosté temprano. Odiando a todo el mundo y odiándome a mí mismo. Por suerte, me había levantado temprano, a hacer nada, ya que había perdido mi empleo hace poco y no tenía intención de buscar uno nuevo, no era mala idea morir de hambre. Me quedé dormido apenas mi cabeza toco la suave almohada, por lo que no tuve tiempo de lamentos ni de llantos._

_Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el hermoso árbol de navidad que siempre hacíamos, justo en medio de la sala de estar. Me encantaba admirarlo, sentía que era algo nuestro, de nuestra creación y solo para nosotros, nadie podría acabar con eso._

_Un ruido se escuchó en la cocina._

_-¿Hay alguien? –pregunté, levantándome del sillón._

_Sin previo aviso, alguien se pone de pie frente a mí, dándome un buen susto._

_-Hola –dijo sonriendo._

_Me quedé sin palabras._

_-Riven, soy yo –dijo._

_-¿Musa? –pregunté- ¿Cómo es que…_

_Ella no contestó, simplemente sonrió. Luego la vi correr por el pasillo._

_La seguí, emocionado, feliz, intrigado, e incluso asustado. No lograba entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no me iba a detener a pensar en ese momento._

_La vi entrar en la habitación. Intenté llamarla, pero ella no se detuvo a escucharme._

_Corrí a la habitación a toda prisa, a nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta de golpe y observé, no había nadie allí._

_El dolor de perderla comenzó a invadirme, hasta que un ruido, proveniente de la sala de estar, llamó mi atención._

_Sonreí al comprender que ella no se había ido, y corrí a toda prisa en su dirección._

_Tampoco había nadie._

_Observé, con bastante detenimiento, y pude ver que algo nuevo había junto al árbol de navidad. Me acerqué, con cuidado, y tome un sobre que allí había._

_Lo abrí, y saqué de adentro un trozo de papel._

"_Te amo, esa es la respuesta a todas tus preguntas"._

_Desperté de golpe y la fría realidad me envolvió. Me levanté de prisa, tome un cigarrillo y salí a fumar al balcón._

_Busqué en el estrellado cielo alguna respuesta de lo que acababa de suceder. Y luego de meditarlo algunos segundos, lo entendí._

_Había tenido el sueño que añoraba tener desde esa maldita noche. Un sueño en donde Musa, tal vez me diera explicaciones, en donde respondiera mis preguntas y pudiera saber si me perdonaba. Había tenido ese sueño._

_Si bien, no había recibido las respuestas que esperaba, había recibido algo mejor que eso. "Te amo..." Ella lo había dicho, y eso significaba que me amaba, que me perdonaba y que no estaba enojada conmigo por no haberla acompañado esa noche, que ella no me había abandonado, que no había querido irse y que, no me había olvidado._

_Esa hermosa noche de navidad, Musa me había dado el regalo que llevaba esperando durante 3 años, y que habría esperado toda mi vida._

***Fin Flash Back***

-¿Estás bien? –Darcy me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si –dije sonriendo- solo, estaba recordando una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Hablas de mí? –preguntó sonriendo.

Sonreí.

A Darcy la había conocido algunos meses después de esa hermosa noche de navidad y ese hermoso regalo que solo Musa podría darme.

Con las palabras de Musa, había entendido muchas cosas, y esa noche cerraba una etapa tremendamente dolorosa, para convertirla en un recuerdo. Jamás podría olvidar a Musa. Sin embargo, sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

Darcy había llegado a mi vida para hacerme reír nuevamente. Cuando la veía, pensaba en Musa, algunas veces me sentía culpable, pero otras podía entender que yo debía continuar con mi vida, y que ella era feliz, en donde sea que estuviera viéndome.

-Claro que si –dije besándola.

-Bueno, ya que hablamos de eso –dijo- te tengo un pequeño regalo de navidad.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté intrigado.

Darcy sonrió nerviosa, seguramente dudaba si su regalo me iba a gustar o no, y me pasó una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel de regalo.

Abrí el regalo con cuidado, aunque al mismo tiempo me invadía la curiosidad y me decía a gritos que rompiera todo con tal de saber que era lo que mi novia me regalaba.

Abrí la caja, y observé. Era un par de zapatos de color amarillo, un color neutro, me gustaba. El verdadero problema era que aquellos zapatos eran tan pequeños, que seguramente no me entrarían ni en un dedo del pie.

La observé confundido. ¿Cómo había podido comprarme zapatos tan pequeños? Ella me conocía demasiado como para haberse equivocado de esa manera.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y posó sus manos en su estomago.

-Tengo 2 meses de embarazo –me dijo de manera tierna.

La observé sin decir nada. Creo que mi mente no estaba procesando nada en ese momento.

-Vamos a ser padres –dijo sonriendo.

¿Padres? ¿Embarazada? ¡Oh por Dios, voy a ser papá!

La abracé inmediatamente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño y de no dañar a nuestro futuro hijo o hija.

-No puedo creerlo –dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás feliz? –me preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –dije besándola- es el mejor regalo de navidad que podrías haberme dado. ¡Voy a ser papá!

Ella sonrió y luego se abrazó a mí.

Le correspondí el abrazo, feliz por la maravillosa noticia que acababa de darme. Aun no podía creer el hermoso regalo que me estaba dando.

Recordé a Musa, pensé en la navidad de hace 3 años, y en el momento que estaba viviendo ahora.

Amaba a Musa, y siempre lo haría. Siempre la llevaría en mi corazón y jamás olvidaría todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Pero no me atrevería a desear cambiar este momento, y sé que ella tampoco lo querría así.

Amo a Darcy, es la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Y amo a ese pequeño hombrecito o mujercita que viene en camino, con todas mis fuerzas, aunque ni siquiera lo conozca.

Sonrió, por el hermoso camino que comienzo a recorrer junto a mi novia y a mí bebe. Y sé que desde el cielo, Musa esta sonriendo de felicidad por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Este one-shot va dedicado a mi hermosa abuela. Siempre quise escribir sobre como habían sido las cosas para mí cuando ella falleció, y creo que esto se asemeja bastante (aunque no es 100% real). Espero que estés descansando en paz <strong>


End file.
